Falling in love
by nicetomeetyou3
Summary: kendall schmidt has a crush on katelyn tarver. What will Kendall do? What will Katelyn do? they come together or not? or is it wrong? it's just puppy love or maybe not ...
1. Chapter 1

**this is not real****  
****this is fictie**

Falling In Love

Saturday, November 28, 2013

kendall schmidt was the bad boy of the boy band big time rush he had a girlfriend Kayslee Collins he was not really happy with her brothers Kevin and Kenneth Schmidt thought she was alone with him because of his bad boy reputation. his heart wanted Katelyn Tarver are on screen girlfriend

but he could not dump Kayslee she was a model but she was very snooty and rich if he would dump her was his reputation destroyed. Katelyn Tarver was Kayslee like a supermodel but Katelyn was not conceited she grew up in a normal family and had an older brother named Drew. Katelyn was the girl he had always wished he had a crush on her, but Katelyn had a boyfriend David Blaise what now?

James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt walked through the corridors of the studio of the hit show Big Time Rush.

everyone went to the separate dressing except Kendall he had yet to see Katelyn Tarver who played his onscreen girlfriend in the show.

Kendall went to her room and knocked on her door he heard nothing so he went on inside.

when he saw her make out with the boyfriend David Blaise  
Kendall cleared his throat loudly.

David stopped and katelyn with kissing and looked at Kendall.

Kendall's pov

"Hey, Kendall waths up?" she said

"I had to give you your bathrobe to the scene" I said, handing her the light blue bathrobe.  
she smiled at me and thanked me for bringing the robe.

David said goodbye to Katelyn and went to his car.  
Kate and I were left alone in her dressing room.

"Are you nervous before the scene?" Katelyn asked with a nervous laugh.

"No, yes, no-sigh-I mean" I sighed

"I do not mind" said Katelyn

"So why are you really here?" She asked after an awkward silence

"Well me and the boys and go in to the fair you want to go?" I said

"Yes I would love to," she said laughing

"End of the recordings" called our director Scott Fellows

"Finally" James exclaimed jubilantly

"Who wants to go to the fair" when he called Carlos James Logan and Katelyn's dressing room walked inside.

"I'm ready" Erin Sanders Katelyn's best friend called while jumping on Logan's back.

"We leave?" I asked

"Yes" everyone said

the cars were so divided drove Kendall and Logan sat in front next to Kendall katelyn and it sat behind  
Carlos rode along with James in a separate car at Kendall there was no more. Place

-At the Fairground

"OMG I think I will puke" Katelyn said after one of the scariest rides that were

"We will go into the ferris wheel before we go again in that attraction so Katelyn not about us throwing up in the wagon" Kendall said with a giant smile on his face

when we were at the giant rat made the boys and it sure kendall and katelyn sat together. James sat beside it and logan beside Carlos.

-In the wheel it was already dark-

-At kendall and katelyn-

* Kendall put his arm around Katelyn she laid her head on his shoulder *

"And you have a good time?" asked Kendall to Katelyn

"Yes thank you" Katelyn said Kendall's answer question

"Look there is a shooting star" Kendall said Katelyn

"Yes I see it, quickly make a wish" Katelyn said

"How old do you think we are 5?"

"Come on do not be a spoilsport" Katelyn said with her eyes

* Kendall deet his eyes and wished: I wish Katelyn was mine *

James-in and inside-

"Look at those two" James said, pointing to Katelyn and Kendall

"So when they admit that they are in love with each other?" it said

"They have a make out scene in a scene from the show right?" it said

"Yes they have" said James

"They should go? How far" it asked

"Eumh they should go to their underwear" said James

-It was a text message from logan-  
WE SHOULD GET TOGETHER KENDALL AND KATELYN

-It showed the text to see James and sent back YES WE MUST-

"End of the ride," cried the man

-Everyone got out-

"This was so much fun, we should do this more often" said katelyn

"Yes, we will have a walk on the beach?" James said with a wink at Kendall

-After 5 minutes Katelyn was shivering from the cold Kendall noticed it-

He grabbed his Minnesota Wild 13 sweater from the bag that carried logan

"Here you get this to pull it warmer" Kendall said give her the sweater

"Thanks, Kendall" katelyn said while pulling the sweater

after 5 minutes walk katelyn found in Kendall's sweater his car keys

"Look what I found" katelyn said Kendall showing the keys

"Hey how did you get that?" Kendall asked, laughing

"Is someone his car keys forgotten in the sweater I'm wearing now?" Katelyn laughed walk away from Kendall

"Give them back" Kendall said walking behind katelyn  
Kendall picked her up and turned her around and started to tickle her

"Kendall, Kendall, stop hihihihihi" Katelyn said, breathless with laughter

"Give them back"  
"Yes, I will give them back lol" katelyn said while giving the keys back

logan, erin, James and Carlos smiled at the two

they went all 6 together for a drink and went back to their cars and then home

Kendall's pov

-The next day, Kendall and Katelyn's scene-

"Good morning" Kendall greeted his parents and two brothers at the table for breakfast

"You're excited today" mama schmidt Kathy said her youngest son

"Ow yes today is the day of the make out scene between Kendall and Katelyn" Kevin teased his brother

"It's a make out session between Kendall and jo" Kendall said send a stern look to his brothers who were to laugh

"Okay okay" Kenneth said the eldest brother of Kendall

"Well at least Katelyn is much better for you than Kayslee" Dad Schmidt Saïd

"Yes she is Katelyn is a really sweet girl" mama said schmidt

"Where were you yesterday Logan actually was much more at home than you" Schmidt said dad watching his son eating

"I eumh and Katelyn were stopped for some smoothies" Kendall said frankly

"Voilà you do much more with Katelyn than your girlfriend Kayslee" said Kenneth

"KAyslee is realy a bitch" Kevin said

"Katelyn wild just friends, they love her boyfriend David" Kendall said

"I have to go to work," Kendall said to leave

Mama schmidt "he really love her" said watching his son leave the house so excited

The-scene

Katelyn was getting ready for their scene as Kendall had an interview with Logan and Carlos: David the show!

katelyn had to go get him, she was ready she had only her bra and panties to hold so she was soon ready.

"Kendall to get to the scene to film" Katelyn said as she walked out with only her underwear  
the man who was filming founded the camera on her and she she "no do not shoot"

* Kendall thought, wow she really is sooo hot OMG she is hot! OMG i think I've got a boner tion is OMG HOT *

"David I should go for a scene" Kendall said the disabled man

"Okay but can I ask one more?"

"Okay" Kendall said

"Which is the scene?" he asked

"Kendall and Jo have resumed their relationship to a new level, so I do not quite reveals the scene" Kendall replied

The-scene

Kendall was in only his boxers and katelyn in bra and panties

the scene started

Katelyn-sat on Kendall's lap and make out they must establish Kendall did not feel at ease that katelyn was so close to his personal space

"Start" exclaimed Scott

Kendall planted his lips on hers they must establish for about 5 minutes making Kendall suddenly felt a lump forming in his pants katelyn also noted Kendall made the kiss more intense, the bulge in his pants began to increase katelyn felt and started laughing in the kiss

After about 10 minutes the scene past and Kendall walked quickly to his dressing room

"Something wrong? " James asked as he walked in with Logan and Carlos

"Well then Katelyn sat on my lap I got a hard on" Kendall said the boys

"Wait, you get not only when you have feelings for the girl" Carlos told Kendall with an eyebrow

"So you have feelings for her" logan said happily

"I do not know," Kendall said with a grin

"What should I do now? I get a hard on every time kate with me around, and that does not stop until I have sex with Katelyn" Kendall said in panic

"Go home, we take care of Kate" James said

"We will do all went to Austria on tour there's your chance in a hotel in Austria, where it is very cold and the country is known for the beginning of a relationship as Kate has the cold heat your hair and boom you kissing "said Carlos

"Yes, plus Kate is afraid of thunderstorms, and they love men who speak multiple languages so Kendall German but gives you up" logan added

Kendall drove to his house and put his parents and brothers out why he had a bulge in his pants

"'ll Call Katelyn and then admit that you love her so you can have sex and then everyone happy" Kevin said his little brother

"Shut up" Kendall called almost

"I'm going to tell Kate as we are in Austria" Kendall added, at

"Yes you can do work as Katelyn's getting cold or we just put you in a hotel room" said Kenneth

"Kendall and you can call her and ask her to come here so they go shopping for winter clothes with you because you have nothing to bring to Austria" mama said schmidt

"I'll call her" Kendall said

-Telephone-  
Hey * Kate *  
* Hey Kendall *  
* Do you want to go to Wijnegem shopping center, with me, I have winter clothes to take to Austria *  
* Yes is good at what time *  
* Can you? *  
* Yes *  
* Okay *  
* Challenge *  
-End call-

"She comes" Kendall said his mother

"That's good" mama said schmidt

after 10 minutes the bell schmidt dad did was open

"Arrive Katelyn" he said

"Thanks," she said back

"Are you ready to leave?" Kendall asked when he saw her

"Yes I do" she said

"Okay then we leave" retorted

"O Katelyn I rented a room for you and Kendall is that bad?" asked dad schmidt

"No, not for me," she said politely

"Okay fun huh" mama said schmidt

"Challenge" said Kendall and Katelyn

-In the car they were jokes and games doing-

"We are here" said Kendall

"Okay, what store do you go first?" she asked

"That" he said

"Okay" she said laughing they both had a hat and sunglasses on the fans so they would not recognize.

"What do you think of this," she said giving me a thick pink sweater

"Really Kate, a rose?" Kendall said laughing

"What color do you want?" she laughed she showed me the brown and blue sweater

"Blue" Kendall said  
"What size do you" she asked

"Small" he said

"Please," she told me indicate the jersey

"And what do you think of a t-shirt with long sleeves and a vesje about it?" she asked

"Yes s'goed" Kendall said addressing katelyn and go to the changing rooms

after about an hour and half shopping was the evening

"We eat something" asked Kendall

"Yep" I said

we were walking to the restaurant so we did our disguise off

"OMG kendall schmidt and katelyn tarver!" cried a girl when we sat at the table

"May I have your autograph please?" said the girl

"Yeah well" Kendall said the girl gave us a sheet and a pen

"Please," said the girl katelyn the booklet give

Thanks aaa we heard the girl say before she walked away

we got a few fans but when we got our food they left us alone.  
it was already 10 pm we rob another drink and chatted for a bit until we heard that pappe Razzie we took a picture of us paid and went to the car

"Well that was fun" said katelyn

"Yes, thank you to come" Kendall said with a smile

it was very nice in the car katelyn really like she could not wait for tomorrow, tomorrow they leave to Austria

Kendall dropped her off and said goodbye and drove home

-The next morning-

"We leave" Kendall said as everyone was boarded Kendall drove and logan, Carlos, James, Katelyn reason with it and their families came chase with another car

but when everyone wanted to get in was Kendall's girlfriend Kayslee are hit with a red Jaguar

"Where is that bitch" she called to Kendall they fixed a magazine poptiger

"Explain" she said, pointing to the magazine a picture of kendall and katelyn in a restaurant eating and smiling. and there was also a picture of them during the filming of big time rush there was "Katelyn and Kendall are a couple?"

Katelyn came to us and said "we were just something to eat"

"Because you should be made to a party had" Kendall is added to it  
Kendall looked at his brothers nodded they wanted to say it was the time to break upp with Kayslee

"I Kayslee luke" Kayslee cut him off "let's forget she gave him a kiss on the lips and said" bye "

when she was getting into her car she called to Katelyn "oh yeah, Katelyn bitch stay away from my boyfriend!" she stepped in and left

katelyn there was "okay" she said to intstappen

"Well that went well" Kendall told his brothers

"You're going to cheat just Kayslee Kevin said  
"I think I'm gonna do" Kendall said

"My little brother gets it at last" said Kenneth

everyone got into the tour bus: Kendall, katelyn, logan, Carlos, James, Kendall and it's brothers and his parents

Kendall went to Katelyn he gently the book called 'The prithy princess "and said" Come on princess no boring books during the tour "and took the book out of her hands and ran away with it

"Kendall, give it back!" katelyn said and run behind Kendall  
Katelyn takes his hat off

they both laugh Kendall then said "fair trade" quickly she grabbed both their stuff Kendall grabbed her and began to tickle "lol kendall stop her!" she said, laughing without breath

"Can I pet my back?" Kendall asked sweetly

"No" she said with a giant smile  
when she said Kendall began to tickle her again the tour bus was so narrow that they both fell in Kendall Kendall's bed was on top of her both still with a smile on their face until they looked into each others eyes  
katelyn suddenly saw something in his eyes that she had seen note: love and lust formed in his eyes

Kendall leaned closer and closer there was only a few inches between their lips until Kendall closed the distance he put his lips on hers katelyn kissed back but then she pulled away and said "I'm sorry" and walked away


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall was left alone on the bed, which they did not know was that everyone had seen.  
He walked over to her dressing room and said "I'm sorry I had not have done you forgive me"  
"I forgive you" she said, laughing. the whole group only watched TV together

Kendall's parents sat behind the tiny rooms "had you seen" mama said schmidt  
"Yes, I saw it, I'm curious how long they can hold in a bedroom with a bed of their 'friendship'" know dad said schmidt

after a few hours,  
finally arrived it was 5 pm and at 7 o'clock they had a concert in "Nauders" a village in Austria

the guys checked in with the girls and the parents of Carlos, Logan and James were also arrived  
The room distribution  
- Kendall and katelyn  
- Logan and it  
- James  
- Carlos

Soon they were getting ready for their action and left  
katelyn and it was backstage while the parents of the boys sat on chairs to watch the action  
Logan and Kendall took the two girls to the stage they started dancing and clapping along it was really nice

after the show when almost all the fans away something they were drunk at the bar the four boys were all certainly was drunk but Kendall was not as fast so drunk he did not normally against the other three  
logan picked it up and carried her to their room  
logan, kendall, katelyn and James went to sleep

at kendall and katelyn

katelyn looked at the bed a bed for her and David Kendall would hate help

"If you find it annoying, I'll sleep on the couch" Kendall said when he saw her

"Thanks, but it's good" Katelyn said sweetly

Kendall plopped into bed while Katelyn went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas  
Kendall was already in bed in only his boxers

"May I use the bathroom or are you forgetting something?" asked Kendall

"No, go on," she said  
after about 3 minutes Kendall came back and sat down beside her

"Goodnight" she said

"Goodnight" Kendall said softly back

Suddenly there was a loud thunder storms it was starting  
katelyn ducked she was so afraid of thunderstorms and shivering with cold and fear  
Kendall noticed it and said

"Are you okay"

"I am afraid, kendall" she said softly a little embarrassed

Kendall came closer to her and put his arm around her she snuggled into his chest

"Thanks" said katelyn

"Your welcome" Kendall said sweetly

suddenly there came a great thunder katelyn shivering with fear but Kendall carefully pulled her closer to him

he's so sweet she thought

she is really cute thought Kendall  
after fifteen minutes katelyn fell asleep as he was sure she was asleep he went himself to sleep

the next morning 05:00

Katelyn was still nestled in Kendall  
Kendall opened his eyes when he first saw a sleeping katelyn nestled in him she was so cute he thought to himself as he did not want to wake her, he closed his eyes again

07:30 morning

hit the door open and Katelyn's family, the boys and Kendall's family walked in there they saw Kendall katelyn and hugging on the bed

katelyn and Kendall opened their eyes

"Katelyn Marie Tarver, how dare you cheat David" Mr. Tarver said when she saw them

"She's not cheating him Mr. Tarver, Kate was afraid of the storm so I protected her" Kendall said frankly while they both sat down right

"Do you actually have something to were boy" asked Mr. Tarver

"Pajama pants" he said and quickly grabbed the top half of his pajamas and put it on

"And have you ever even heard of knocking?" Katelyn asked her father

"Do not change the subject girl" Mr. Tarver said sternly

"It's okay dad, nothing happened" Katelyn said and went to the bathroom

everyone left except Mrs. Tarver  
"Kendall oh I know you love her, more than David does so do not mind her father" she said and left the room

Kendall's face cleared completely

after one hour:

katelyn came out of the bathroom and said

"Thanks for yesterday I was really scared and I wish you certainly not in trouble," she said

"You're welcome and it's really not your fault," he said

"And you might have a pill for me I've got a splitting headache," he continued,

"Please," she gave me the box, "she said thanks and Kendall took the pill and took it in  
she laughed and said "someone has a hangover"

"If you do not, princess" Kendall said here it was again the word princess, he always said before he was tickling her

"No, I have not been drinking as much as you" she said smiling fall on the bed because Kendall pushed her

"No?" asked Kendall  
"No" she said

he began to tickle her

"Haahahaha, kendall stop" she said under breath

"Why?" he asked with a sly grin  
there was a knock on the door, Katelyn Kendall pushed off her and went to answer the door

"Are you going to go shopping" Erin asked Katelyn

"Yep" she said and went "bye Kendall" she said before departure

Logan, James and Carlos walked into the room

"And ...?" asked James

"I had one chance Mr. Tarver walked in " Kendall said the boys

"Do not worry it will come" Logan said knocking on Kendall's back

"Who's up for a men's day?" Carlos called

"There is a big hockey game on TV" said James

Kendall turned on the TV and it started

by Katelyn and Erin  
"That's a nice dress" katelyn said

"Yes it is come we apply our clothes" said Erin

the two girls went to the locker rooms and did their dresses

"Kendall is going to love" Erin said as she looked at katelyn

"Eumh, I meant David" it said quickly

Katelyn just laughed "You are indeed super handsome" Kate said sweetly  
they bought their dresses and went for a drink

a few fans recognized them and asked for autographs and pictures luckily Katelyn a little German  
they talk about the tour though and their dresses and what they are going to do and Vanalles girl talk

-That night-

Mr. and Mrs. Tarver and their family, mom and dad Schmidt and their families, Kendall's brothers, the boys, Katelyn and Erin sat in the restaurant

"It was great" said Mrs. Tarver

"Yes, I'm packed" Mom said Schmidt

"A cup of coffee can still be at th Kathy" said Mrs. Tarver

Katelyn got an SMS from popstar magazine  
* David Blaise, drunk in cafe which again had tears in her eyes * katelyn

"I have to go to the room" Katelyn said

Katelyn ran to Kendall and asked for the keys and went to the room

Kendall saw that she had tears in her eyes and went after her

"Kendall, make sure you be back soon eh" Mom said Tarver

"Well I'd like grandma be so ... take your time" mama schmidt said with a grin on her face  
"Take time Kendall" Mom said tarver very sweet

He went on to Katelyn and knocked on the door and went inside  
he saw Katelyn crying sitting in a chair

"Hey, what's up," he said

"Katelyn, what is it?" he said

"David was again drunk in a pub he had beaten down someone again" she said "I'm sorry" he said

"It's not really you could not know" she gave him a small smile

Katelyn let a few tears fall and Kendall pulled her into a hug  
He wiped her tears away

Katelyn then looked straight into his brown eyes looking for green

Kendall restrained himself not to kiss her, but the temptation was too great  
he connected their lips oddly enough she kissed back Kendall smiled into the kiss

"Katelyn, i Need to tell you something" Kendall said he expected her to not answer and continued  
"I really like you" Kendall said  
"I love you" said yet

"I, Kendall ... i love you to" love katelyn said with tears in her eyes

Kendall leaned forward and connected their lips again

they kept kissing Kendall katelyn picked up and carried her to the bed and sat hover away from her lips over her ..

this was the best night of their lives  
they married and had two adorable children and lived happily ever after :)


End file.
